


【SJ】ONE WEEK

by DYMC



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: 用来复健的七个片段，都在800字左右，大概有些会扩写





	【SJ】ONE WEEK

ONE WEEK

Sho Sakurai × Jun Matsumoto

DAY 1

 

他今天的午餐是上班路上在罗森顺手买来的金枪鱼美乃滋饭团。  
如果让他回忆上一次吃冷掉的饭团是什么时候，大概很难回答出某个具体的时间段。可能是高中时候忘记吃午饭就上场的某场球赛，可能是大学某次心血来潮翘课去看日出的清晨，也有可能是去年在公司连着加班三天通宵改方案的深夜。  
而就算所有这些他模模糊糊能记起的片段全部加在一起，大约也不超过十次。  
那么今天他为什么会坐在公园长椅上吃饭团呢，大抵是不想被同事八卦感情生活，也不想被温馨提醒茶水间其实就有微波炉可以用来加热这坨失去了梦想的碳水化合物。  
微波炉，正是如此，他如今略显凄惨的遭遇正巧是拜这种实用小家电所赐。今天他像每个需要通勤的中年人那样孤零零地起床，而为他十年如一日准备爱心便当的同居人用太过体贴来形容也不为过。只是大概昼夜颠倒地赶稿实在太过辛苦，今天他从冰箱里拿出便当盒，那张本该贴在盒盖上重如鸿毛的“厨房爆炸规避指南”不幸缺席了。  
“櫻井翔——！”  
“对不起，润……没事我会收拾好的你回去睡吧。”  
但很可惜他再没有获准染指被摧毁的厨房小家电，只能眼巴巴地趁穿上鞋和被扫地出门的间隙瞅着同居人满脸起床气地置身于过于惨烈的事故现场。  
其实番茄肉酱意面在微波炉里爆炸的样子还挺朋克的。在打开微波炉门的那一秒他的大脑里只有这么一个想法，甚至还合理联想到了公司楼下那个公园里做得的确不太美观的观景灯，仿佛是一枚核弹不慎被投进了无辜的阔叶树林，蘑菇云像番茄酱在有限的空间内喷溅。  
现在他终于回过神来感同身受地体会到了松本作为一个熬夜三天还不忘给他准备便当、好不容易能够补个觉却在清晨被自家厨房的小型核爆惊醒、最后不得不面对自己精心准备的早餐尸体时的处女座濒临崩溃的心情。  
果然还是该再坚持不懈地发短信撒娇，再提早下班去排街角那家网红面包店的牛角面包用来赔罪好了。  
“櫻井さん。”  
“はい……欸？！”  
他今天的午餐是男友的手作便当。

Day 2

主播Sho × 鸡蛋西施Jun  
当上News Zero的常规主播大约三年有余，樱井作为mc担当参与过不少NTV的综艺，但作为嘉宾切实地参加某个企划的情况并不常见。  
“那么就拜托櫻井くん 去拿鸡蛋了——这可是艰巨的任务哦。”  
虽说来之前的确做过不少功课，完全明白在0円食堂里所谓的“鸡蛋challenge”主要是为了综艺效果，并不会真的被各种刁难，樱井按照在驿站里记下的地址一路摸到松本家的大门前的时候心情还是十分忐忑的。和风的庭院打点得优雅别致，他猜想房子的主人大约也是个沉稳内敛的中年男人。会不会是不愿意被拍摄的那种呢……  
“您好——不好意思打扰您了，我们是……”the铁腕dash节目组，我是NTV的主播櫻井翔。  
“櫻井さん？！”  
状况之外的展开，应门的人大约二十出头，茶色的前发几乎快遮住眼睛，存在感过强的睫毛仿佛下一秒就要突破黑框眼镜的结界，是一张艳丽过头和小熊家居服搭配在一起显得有种奇妙可爱感觉的脸。开了一道门缝的房间里传出来真夏の通り雨熟悉的旋律和他自己的声音，在这个时间看News Zero吗……这么巧的事情在拍摄中也是会发生的，看来今天综艺之神是给了他十足的眷顾。年轻的松本先生红着脸说抱歉我现在就去关掉，看到喜欢的主播圆圆的眼睛笑得眯起来却十分丢脸地迈不开腿。  
“非常感谢松本さん的支持，其实我们今天来唐突来打扰您是为了……”  
“0円食堂对吗！我、我现在去看看有没有您需要的，不是，看看有没有不要了的食材。”  
Staff在他背后发出憋笑的声音，看到松本对企划内容如此熟悉的樱井莫名有点失落，说不定人家只是普通的爱看电视而已并不是自己的饭啊——  
茶发的松本先生说着不好意思关上了门，再出现的时候方才红着脸抓着熊耳朵手足无措的迷弟气息完全被强烈的star感取代，如果说这是某个刚刚拍完广告的知名模特大约也不会有任何违和感。  
“因为养殖场那边每天都会有很多鸡蛋，这些磕破的是不会出售的残次品。”他抬起头和主播视线相对的时候，樱井瞬间从他的眼神里捕捉到了那个被藏起来的穿着小熊家居服的松本。“不会自己吃，也不会送人，不如说其实马上就会丢掉了。”  
主播小心翼翼接过“马上就要丢掉”的过于精美的盒子，九枚圆润的鸡蛋每一个都在同样的地方有一块凹陷的裂痕。“这个可以吗？”  
突然感觉到谜之ドS气息的Staff表情凝固了两秒。  
“Safe です。”

Day 3

“もしもし，nino？”松本把睡衣叠好放进行李箱的时候二宫的电话打进来，选作启程日的今天阳光格外明媚，暖色的光线像一层柔和的釉色镀在松本的脸上，让他看起来和他手上端着的杯子一样散发出一股蜂蜜牛奶的气味。  
蹲在自己收拾了九成的箱子边进行珍稀人类日常观察的樱井缓缓眨了下眼睛姑且算作是把这幅画面截图保存进了脑袋里，松本讲电话的时候歪歪扭扭地靠在沙发扶手上，他偷偷捕捉了春日煦暖的空气里逸散而出的电波，电话那头大约是在check中午要如何在机场碰面之类的问题。所以早就说了跟他们现地集合就好了嘛，樱井在心里不下十次地吐槽，珍贵的两个人独处的时间又要被表哥截胡让他有点小小的（但也没有小到可以忽略的）不满。  
“如果能一起吃饭也挺好，之前有记下一家评价很不错的意大利菜哦。”  
那家意大利菜明明是说好要和我一起去的！早已提上日程的二人世界再次沦为麻将桌，樱井决定至少要挣扎一下，我和你表哥一起掉进水里你会先救谁？他在男友背后噌地一声站起来，愚蠢的问题不要问！松本已经完全坐到扶手上，晃着腿试图去踢到离他不太远但是在脚程范围外的行李箱搭扣。在认真撒娇的弟弟完全不了解侧后方的仓鼠人类正在进行怎样的天人交战，他极为自然地朝樱井的方向伸出手示意他拿走自己手上空掉的牛奶杯，既然这个人站起来了那就说明他有接受这个任务的空闲。  
而他的确有，樱井跨过地上进入打包最后阶段的行李把杯子搁到桌角，蜂蜜牛奶小精灵给了他一个wink作为报酬（因为wink不会耽误他讲电话）。  
“潤。”松本用眼神回答了一个无声的ん，他此刻格外放松愉悦的状态让他没有意识到樱井逐渐靠近的样子显得十分来者不善，或者是他给樱井挑的法兰绒衬衫让这个男人看上去实在是过于人畜无害了。  
“翔くん…！”脆弱的电子产品差点因为这个措手不及跌到地上，发起进攻的人体贴地帮它的主人稳住了贴在耳边的位置。松本仰起头试图躲开靠近他另一边耳朵的男友，沙发扶手场地有限，他的退缩显得十分徒劳。（没事吧J，是不是那个家伙又做什么奇怪的事了？）  
“しないの？キス……”  
樱井翔扳回一局。

Day 4

Sho Sakurai：Moon Ghost*（1月：つき　25日：ようかい）

存在于不知名传说里的妖怪，今天也在收集新鲜的孤独感。  
关于月亮的故事总是有类似的色彩，这些故事是被清冷的光芒包裹的灰尘，是一粒死去的内核披着美好的纱幕。他曾经也读过爱琴海边的神话，拉特摩斯山的牧羊少年无意中诱惑了月亮，神的爱恋不总是意味着美满的结局。但美的本身是没有错误的，樱井在出发前总是仔细地擦亮他银色的镰刀，刀刃亮得像一面镜子，用来收割与月光最为般配的灵魂。他不是死神，硬要说的话或许是收藏家之类的幽灵，在某一个有月亮的晚上诞生在这个世界里，只是作为一个容器存在着。  
塞勒涅爱上了恩底弥翁，爱情开始于睡梦中的一个匆忙而深情的吻。幽灵没有爱上人类的能力，但樱井仍旧喜欢这个悲哀的故事。新鲜的孤独装满了罐子，他的业绩一直很不错，尽管他只是自己雇佣自己罢了。月亮从天幕上消失之前，他如果达到了自己的定额，总是会悄悄坐在那个年轻人的窗口消磨剩下的工作时间。年轻人伏案工作到深夜，屏幕的蓝光投射在他疲倦而美丽的眼睛里，像月亮被打碎在海面上。他从不拉上窗帘，温暖的晚上甚至不关窗，樱井在这个夏天发现年轻人留给月光的入口，那时年轻人趴在稿纸上睡着了，他并不知道会有幽灵顺着被微风扬起的轻薄窗帘悄悄降落在桌前。拿着银色镰刀的幽灵安静地站在他的身后，浑身笼罩着冰凉的朦胧的光。樱井亮晶晶的刀刃轻柔地划过年轻人的灵魂，那是一种很特殊的质感，光滑、温暖、又甜蜜，他忍不住想多呆一会，只是出于对“美”的事物单纯的欣赏。  
年轻人今天也开着窗，当然了，这是个晴朗的夏夜。这是樱井怀揣着私心的最后一次拜访，年轻人的眼底带着淡淡的黛青色，他的身体由于长时间的透支工作和某些未知的原因变得有些虚弱。幽灵和过去的三十个晚上一样，静悄悄地看着他消瘦的脸颊，他知道这种症状的出现自己要负七成以上的责任，塞勒涅给恩底弥翁带来的绝不是令人艳羡的结局。年轻人的目光穿过他看不见的幽灵的躯体，安静地凝视着无星的夜空中悬挂的圆月。  
门锁发出喀哒的响声，樱井从未见过的笑意咕嘟一声从年轻人的眼底浮出水面。  
“ただいま。”  
“おかえり，翔くん。”  
这是一个美好的晚上，幽灵离开了。

Day 5

卡尔维诺《看不见的城市》  
城市与记忆 之一  
从那里出发，向东走三天，你会到达迪奥米拉，这城市有六十个银色的圆屋顶，诸神的青铜雕像，铺铅板的街道，一个水晶剧场，还有一只金鸡在塔楼顶上每天报晓。旅客们熟悉这些美景，因为他们在别的城市也见过。然而这座城市的独特品质在于，倘若九月的黄昏来到此地，白昼渐短，你将看到炸食店门口同时亮起多彩的灯光，听见某处凉台上传来女人的叫声：啊！真让人羡慕那些人，他们觉得自己曾经度过这样的一个夜晚并且在那时是幸福的。

松本抵达迪奥米拉的时候恰巧九月过了一周，这座城市不是他的目的地，甚至也不算是个中转站，他只是在旅途中经过此地，被傍晚八时一刻的风景所吸引。停留几日并不耽误他的计划，摄影是个愉快的工作，他只消给自己的内存卡增加些负重就能算做不虚此行了。  
旅馆的少爷是个染着金发的男孩，颇有几分叛逆的样子，打着耳洞，耳钉像颗星星似的在发梢间闪光。他们第一次见面是松本办理入住的时候，差不多快到十点钟，这个季节房间格外紧俏，他拎着箱子，拜托老板给他一个可以看到街景的房间。不嫌弃的话您可以住在我儿子的房间，就不收您住宿的费用了。被叫做sho的男孩皱着眉从不知哪里钻出来，眼神落到松本身上时才像盏拐角的小夜灯咻地点亮了。他笑起来让松本想到某种啮齿目的小动物，帮他拎着箱子时手臂的肌肉在短袖T恤下隐隐地鼓起。他问男孩sho是哪个汉字，男孩告诉他是“翔”，松本夸樱井翔是个好听的名字，男孩有点不好意思地笑，那几秒一点也不像是个叛逆少年。  
他在节省了住宿费的同时还意外获得了免费的导游，松本没想到男孩是个极优秀的好学生，作息时间都良好得令人惊讶，他偶尔熬夜整理照片，把屏幕亮度调到最低才不怕打扰了男孩的好梦。小少爷带他收集每一个银色的屋顶，古老的建筑在晨曦和夜色里忧愁地伫立着，但这是一种让外乡人也感到舒适的忧愁。初秋傍晚的风还带着蒸腾的暑气，男孩拉着他的手，彩色光斑洒在男孩的发顶上，把金色变成有点滑稽又有点甜蜜的模样。松本再三推脱无果，被请客吃了苹果糖和天妇罗，油脂和糖衣的香气叫人差点要觉得飘在云端。剧场外排着长队，他们被推推搡搡的人群挤得几乎拥抱在一起，为了看晚场的堂吉诃德。男孩不得不抱着他的肩膀，身上出了一层薄汗让他有点害羞，松本悄悄凑到他耳边说其实挺好闻的，像樱花和雨水的气味。讲完这句话的大人突然有种做了坏事的罪恶感，男孩直到散场都没再跟他搭话，脊背绷得直直的，耳朵在剧场的水晶灯下却红得像松本刚吃的苹果糖半透明的糖壳。  
他和男孩共用一个浴室，小少爷急匆匆闪进去冲澡，松本发誓自己是无意间看到了他肚脐上闪亮亮的脐钉和充当了背景板的巧克力似的腹肌。  
启程那天男孩帮他把箱子拎到楼下，一句话也没说就转身上了楼。旅馆老板无奈地摇摇头，松本微笑着说没有关系，感谢您的招待。铺铅板的街道走上去有响声，他已经对这个声音熟悉到有些留恋了。  
阳台上的少年站在逆光处，在松本的视网膜上烫出一个发光的轮廓，他曾经度过这样一段时光并且在那时是幸福的。

Day 6

Warning! 有隐晦的主要人物肢体残缺暗示。

“我也还是可以做我喜欢的事情。”  
樱井记得病床上的人是这样跟他说的，条纹的病号服穿在松本身上也还是很好看，但有什么再也不会和以前一样了。  
他会一遍又一遍地梦到站在他最爱的舞台上，聚光灯把他钉在原地，钢结构的支架轰然坠落——然后在樱井的怀里惊醒。樱井拍拍他的背，低头吻他的额角，像安抚一个不愿入睡的孩子。松本闻到他身上和自己相似的沐浴露气味，被偏高的体温捂得热烘烘，他背后的无雾加湿器像是颗薰衣草味的小行星，照亮的那片小角落毛茸茸的。  
“翔くん……我想喝水。”松本的声音不太顺滑，噩梦和干渴的双重折磨把他的嗓子变成一个生锈的旧水龙头。  
樱井每每被他惊醒，总也是双眼清明如同不曾入睡，临下床也还要给他一个又一个落在头顶和脸颊的吻，把他睡得凌乱的前发揉个好几遍。他猜想这个男人大约是不想让自己有负罪感或者其他什么消极情绪，一不小心就张口说我不想再拖累你，其实樱井翔这样的男人怎么会被什么东西什么人拖累呢，松本十几岁还是个能跑能跳的小包子的时候就黏在他身后当个小尾巴。他是什么时候都能飞的，就算松本真的不想再被那股热烘烘的沐浴露味拥抱住，也只会很洒脱地说我对你没兴趣了，但他要怎样才会对这个男人不感兴趣了大概也是无解的。  
“小心点，别烫到。”樱井温度计帮他尝了一口，水雾氤氲地从杯口蒸腾而出，这个午夜变得格外静谧而不真实，就好像松本刚刚从梦中惊醒时感到的各式各样的疼痛，是不应当存在的。  
“我又不是嘴没知觉了，你不用帮我试啦。”他笑着凑过去喝水，看到樱井的眉头皱紧了一秒格外有成就感，虽然他知道用这种事情开玩笑会惹他生气。搞得好像你才是受伤的人一样，松本打趣他，还附带着捶捶自己的腿说没事啦不会再痛了，说不准坐在轮椅上久了我也可以学会读心呢，我可是想知道你有多爱我很久啦。  
大概就是这些事情再也不会和以前一样了吧。伤疤虽然失去知觉了，揭开之后也还是会流血的，他不会痛了，共情能力极强的恋人是会痛的。松本把杯子搁在床头柜上，一点点棱角如同被泡进牛奶的饼干温顺地软下来，他朝樱井张开手臂。

Day 7

不擅长的风格，公路片，感觉会写成干巴巴的自驾游。  
黄毛sho和叛逆包和背景不可考的美国公路

这是他今天第三次后悔答应樱井翔加入这场说走就走的旅行。  
叮叮当当的易拉罐和窸窸簌簌的零食包装袋让他格外烦躁，他不知道樱井翔从哪里搞来这辆破车，但他错过了问这个问题的时机。一个小时之前车载空调发出了断断续续的异响，不祥的预感，松本隐隐觉得有坏事要发生，他没伸手去动那个看上去没有什么实际作用的旋钮，他们刚吵了一架，樱井翔埋头开车两耳不闻窗外事的样子，说不定会冷嘲热讽是他搞坏了空调。  
但是空调好像是真的坏了，他偷偷摸摸趁樱井翔不注意伸手到出风口试探了好几次，连点苟延残喘的冷气都无影无踪了。不知道是不是没带水杯的人容易口渴，找不到厕所就容易尿急，他感觉自己迟早要被热死在这条荒无人烟方圆两百米只有仙人掌的国道上。  
车窗嘎吱嘎吱地被放下来，开窗大权掌握在樱井翔左手边那一排古董按钮上，只有驾驶员才能够到，他扭头看那个开车的人，黄毛少年回他半个白眼，意思是你热怎么不说是傻吗。说得好像你不热一样，松本润回他一个全套的不屑脸还附带鼻子里一声哼，他早先就偷看了樱井翔几眼，刘海都给掀上去，露出一整个饱满的大脑门儿，就算在冷战他也能大大方方地夸一句还挺帅。  
滚烫的风从车窗外撞进来，微不足道地降温的同时还附带高温烘干的功能，半干不干的T恤贴在身上黏乎乎格外惹人烦燥，在这点上他们倒是能达成共识。  
最后还是樱井翔先忍不住了，眼睛盯着前面的热浪滚滚的路说你能不能把衣服穿上，影响我开车了。被质疑有碍观瞻的人表面不置可否，心里恨不得把整个白花花的胸口怼到樱井翔面前去制造一场交通事故。松本润把冲动扼杀在摇篮里，咬着发圈扎头发，含含糊糊地说你他妈还不是没穿上衣，凭什么说我？  
“你停车干嘛，前面还有十几公里就有加油站了！“  
“我看你就是欠收拾。“  
真的很热，松本润可怜兮兮地抱着膝盖蹲在副驾驶，安全带把干了湿湿了干带着盐粒儿的上衣勒在他身上，驾驶座上的人倒是光着个膀子一脸愉悦的表情。他两只手严严实实地捂着T恤遮不住的脖子，忿忿地瞪了樱井翔一眼，被眼刀攻击的人发出不稀得欺负弱小的笑声。  
松本润宁愿加油站至少在把樱井翔热死之前永远也不要到了。


End file.
